


Time

by castiels_angel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 4





	Time

“I’m about full,” my boyfriend commented, leaning against the back of the booth and staring at the signed Rocky posters on the wall. It was a small, quaint Italian restaurant and we had just split a massive pepperoni pizza. In addition, he had a heaping plate of spaghetti and our waitress supplied us constantly with garlic knots. “Can I order a beer really quick?”  
Since I had already planned to drive home, I didn’t mind. He ordered a beer and lifted his mug to me with a smile. After taking a big gulp, he let out a burp that by his reaction, unsettled him.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m good, just a little preview of the heartburn to come.” With a laugh, he downed a significant portion of the beer. 

Whenever we pulled into the driveway, he did his best to hide a fart but it was low and noisy still. “I’m sorry, I really tried to hold it for the last couple minutes. It was determined,” he joked, but his cheeks reddened the slightest bit.  
“Is it the pizza or spaghetti?”  
“All of it. I’m afraid it’s just starting.” He patted his stomach with a grimace.  
I was sorry to see his stomach was bothering him, but I was feeling aroused and hoped for a couple more audible farts.  
As we entered the front door, he made his way to the bathroom and I wondered if he already had to poop. I won’t lie, I stood outside the door and listened to the heavy stream of urine accompanied by his sigh of relief. It was a long forced pee that ended with one of the farts I hoped for, loud and raunchy. Then the toilet flushed.  
Once he exited the bathroom, he let out a short sigh as he remarked, “beer makes me have to piss like a race horse. I swear in another half hour I’ll go just as much.”  
“Well if it’s going to be like that anyway, do you want another beer?” I held out the can, knowing the side effects were building.  
He willingly took it, rewarding me with a laugh. “I need to lay down cause my stomach is starting to act up.”  
“You mean it’s all catching up to you now it’s trying to digest, your body is realizing how stuffed it is.” My fingers molded around his bloated gut and he sighed deeply.  
“It’ll be okay, I’ve ate way more. But let me lay down.” Off came his T-shirt and pants as he stretched out on the bed. As he laid down, I heard a much longer fart ease out of him.  
He chugged part of the beer, a burp escaping his lips. “Oooh, your hands felt so good just then. Would you touch me again?”  
That was all the invitation I needed to start sensually massaging his belly, murmuring how nice it felt.

“Your tummy is so full and happy. I bet it feels nice to be full of good food.” I caressed his sides lightly.   
“The food was great but I’m feeling a little bloated,” he said, punctuated with a nauseating burp.   
I could understand that, judging by the curvature and tightness of his stomach, stretched to accommodate the sheer amount of food. “What will make you feel better?”  
A smile appeared as he replied, “taking a nice shit. I hope it’ll be soon, because my stomach is giving me some trouble.” He looked visibly uncomfortable.  
“Some trouble?” I echoed, dragging my fingertips over his soft flesh.  
“I’m sorry,” he warned before ripping a loud, loose fart. “Ooh that is ripe, I know. I’m getting- what is it called? Bubble guts.”


End file.
